Lazy Sunday
by EggDropSoup
Summary: Tsuzuki wakes up in bed to find that his partner is gone...but it seems that Hisoka has a big surprise for him after all. It makes Tsuzuki want to return the favor. ;) RATED M for LEMON, WARNING. UPDATED 7-23-14 Author's Note; Art coming soon


**Author's Note: Edited 7-23-2014; **A few edits now that I am back in town. And, there's a 5 year old boy in Massachusetts who is battling cancer and all he wants is a box of birthday cards. If you can, please send a card, note, letter-anything-this boy will love it so much- to: Danny Nickerson, P.O. Box 212, Foxboro, MA 02035

**Beta:** Eclst, who is just a doll...and let me hassle her on her vacation in Canada. lol :p Oops.

**Lazy Sunday**

By EggDropSoup

It was morning and Tsuzuki lay in his bed, dozing –still halfway between dreaming and awake- as the sunlight peering through the windows drifted lazily onto his face. He shifted away from it instinctively, pulling the covers over his head, and rolling over slightly in an attempt to dodge it. But when he didn't hear a complaint about his hogging the sheets or feel a soft body bump against his own, he immediately sat up in alarm.

Rubbing at his eyes tiredly, Tsuzuki saw that he was now alone. The blond that had fallen asleep in his arms the night before was no longer there. Instead, there was a neatly half made bed in his place.

Tsuzuki shot out of bed, instantly, confused about why Hisoka would have left without saying anything. He was struggling to put on his boxers and undershirt, fully intent on going to find the blond, until he noticed something else was different in his house.

There was a smell…like cooking. Breakfast? And he could hear some rustling at the other side of his apartment, sizzling and the scraping sound of a spatula against a pan.

The muscles in his body relaxed instantly and he momentarily fell back onto the unmade bed, resting a hand to his heart to calm it.

Hisoka was still here.

Grinning, Tsuzuki pushed off from the bed and clamored down the hall- and trying not to appear too overly excited- intent on finding Hisoka.

* * *

Hisoka was stirring eggs in a skillet when Tsuzuki came into the kitchen. Sausage dogs and bacon were draining on a rack and the coffee pot was already full, steaming hot and ready. He stood in the doorway a moment, taking it all in, and was more than a little surprised that the scene before him had moved him so strongly.

Hisoka was already showered and dressed, wearing his usual t-shirt and jeans, covered from neck to toe. Completely normal to some, but to Tsuzuki, Hisoka had never looked more alluring. He hadn't realized he'd been waiting and looking for this- the morning smells, the morning sounds of birds chirping outside, and the sights of the young man who'd shared his night moving confidently in the kitchen.

Before, Sunday mornings had meant a bleary-eyed, desperate search through the cupboards or a dash down to the nearest bakery before all the cinnabons sold out. And on some days, they had been depressing affairs-where Tsuzuki wouldn't leave his bed at all, and would lay there watching the faint line of sunlight peek into the bedroom from behind dark curtains. It seemed silly, but he wanted to tell Hisoka, to show, that the simple meal meant as much to him as the night they had shared in his bed.

Unable to wait anymore, Tsuzuki crossed to him and wrapped his arms around the other's smaller frame and pressed a kiss into that small, thin neck.

Strange how a touch could speed up the heart and warm the blood, seeping in through the skin like a sponge. Hisoka didn't flinch from it, but instead seemed to absorb the sensation as he leaned back into Tsuzuki's arms, and against his chest. The younger shinigami must have known he was there all along through his empathy. "It's almost done. I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I made a little of everything." Small ears turned pink and the blond head ducked forward a bit, embarrassed.

Hisoka could have told him to dig some cardboard out of the trash and eat it with a plastic fork, and Tsuzuki would still be just as happy. The brunet turned Hisoka to face him and kissed the blond long and hard. "Thank you."

He'd flustered his younger partner again, and it wasn't until they heard quick popping sounds from the stove that either of them moved to look away. Hisoka turned back to the eggs in time to prevent them from burning. "Why don't you sit down at the table?"

In a flash, he mixed a mug of coffee with enough sugar and cream to trigger a diabetic coma in a normal person and handed it to the brunet.

Tsuzuki followed the suggestion, gulping down half the coffee in the mug before he even sat. "How do you always get my coffee right?" he asked, amazed.

"Easy. I just put in everything that I wouldn't want for myself." Hisoka didn't glance over as he heaped the just finished eggs on a plate. Then turned to the rack and began piling on the sausage dogs and bacon.

"You really know me, huh?" the brunet mused as he lifted the mug back to his lips again.

"I guess I do." With a quiet smile and warm eyes, Hisoka set the plate in front of him before moving back to the counter and fiddling with the toaster.

Confused, Tsuzuki stared at his partner's small back, frowning, "You aren't eating any of this?"

The blond shook his head as he waited for the timer to go off. "No, that stuff is too heavy for me. I'll just have toast."

Tsuzuki looked down at the pile of crisp bacon, sausage, and golden eggs that seemed to be nearly overflowing his plate. Hisoka had even cut a few of the sausage dogs into little octopus dogs for him. "You didn't have to make all this for me, Hisoka. Especially if you weren't going to eat any of it."

"It's alright," the other assured, while arranging two pieces of toast on a plate for himself. "I know you, remember? Your bottom-less pit of a stomach will be growling all day if you don't eat something substantial."

Positively moved, Tsuzuki covered the blond's hand with his own as Hisoka sat down beside him. "I appreciate it."

"It's only breakfast," Hisoka said, trying to sound exasperated to hide being embarrassed again. His green eyes slanted to the side for a moment and his cheeks turned pink, but he didn't move his hand away. "You should eat it before it gets cold," he prompted.

"It does look good." Tsuzuki commented, obliging him. "But so do you." He bit into a piece of bacon, took his time swallowing it. "Really, good."

The blond snorted, shaking his head, and added more coffee to both their mugs. "I'm not food."

"No, but you're still quite appetizing." He brought up the smaller hand to his lips; let them linger there before having to let them go.

"You're messing with me," the blond stated, still trying to fight the blush that ran all the way to his hairline. It was unbelievable just how cute that was, how much it made Tsuzuki want to reach across the table and just kiss Hisoka right there.

"Maybe just a little bit," he admitted, scooping up another forkful of eggs. But he was serious too. He continued to watch Hisoka for a moment, as the blond lingered over his second piece of toast. Focusing on how those full, pink lips opened and closed and how he wanted to do so many other things to that mouth that didn't involve eating at all.

Tsuzuki continued to study him, an idea suddenly popping in his head as he laid his fork down. "It's your fault that I always have to tease you, you know…" The brunet slouched forward in his chair and lifted his leg up…

Golden brows rose up questioningly, "How is that my…ah…uh…!" He faltered as Tsuzuki's sock-covered foot trailed up slowly, all the way from his ankle to his knee.

The blond then lurched forward against the table with a gasp, his eyesight going blurry as Tsuzuki positioned his foot carefully over his younger partner's groin. "Why is your foot in my lap?"

"It is?" Grinning a little, and breath coming out harder, Tsuzuki wiggled the heel of his foot until it fell in-between the blond's thighs. "Oh my! How did it get all the way over there?"

He lifted his foot slightly, rubbing it up and down against Hisoka's cock. Hisoka was hard almost at once, and Tsuzuki let his foot nestle securely so that the arch was resting right against the blond's erection. Though, it was hard to not go weak at the feeling of the heat pressing against his foot. If Hisoka would have thought to look under the table, the blond would have seen that his own pants weren't the only ones that had gotten tight.

"Tsu-Tsuzuki…" Hisoka let out a groan, more like a desperate sort of mewling, and his small hands were shaking as he gripped onto the edges of the table. "What are you…?"

"Everything you do, continue to do, makes me want you," Tsuzuki spoke honestly. "And all I want to do now is hold you and show you how I feel."

Green eyes flashed up at him from under long lashes and hooded eyelids. "You…this whole time…" There was clarity there, as if he was able to now separate his own state of arousal from Tsuzuki's.

"I've wanted to touch you like this since I first walked in here," the brunet affirmed, and lifted his foot up and down again.

Hisoka shuddered, thighs clamping together around Tsuzuki's foot. He shivered and shook, breathing hard for several seconds. When he finally calmed down enough to look up at Tsuzuki, his eyes were dark, the pupils in them expanding so that the green in them was almost eclipsed.

"We…can't," he started, then amended with, "Not…not here."

"Then were should we go?" he asked softly, forcing himself to keep sitting calmly. But it was in vain, because his voice came out low and rough.

They looked at each other for several moments, just breathing, wanting, and waiting…The air humming in anticipation with each passing second.

Their eyes still held as Hisoka stood, voice strangely loud in the quiet room as he said, "Bedroom." And then he turned, walking slowly out of the room.

It was the word that broke the spell and Tsuzuki was up, out of his seat, nearly knocking over his chair and plate as he hurried after his partner. Hisoka was only half-way down the hall when Tsuzuki caught up with him.

The brunet's warm, strong arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him in close against that broad chest; and those big hands wasted no time in caressing his hair and touching him. And Hisoka managed to turn in the embrace, kissing Tsuzuki hard as they bumped, shuffled, and banged into the hallway walls while clumsily attempting to remove the other's clothes.

Tsuzuki's boxers and shirt gave to the demand of Hisoka's small hands easily, and were slipped off within seconds. The blond's belt, however, created a minor setback when Tsuzuki tried to un-loop it. Hisoka, frustrated with how his pants were already too tight, couldn't take it anymore and stopped the heated make out session long enough to remove it himself. He tore off the belt quickly, as if the very thing had interrupted them on _purpos_e and needed to _die_.

Then, he proceeded to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He had started to push them down his legs, but the moment his bulging erection and pale thighs came into view, Tsuzuki lost it.

The brunet abruptly scooped Hisoka up into his arms, carrying him bridal style the rest of the way to the bedroom. Tsuzuki then threw them both down on the bed, pulling the jeans fully down and off Hisoka's legs. The blond quickly removed his shirt and boxers and when he looked back at the fully nude Tsuzuki, he stopped thinking about anything other than kissing and how those big hands felt against his skin.

All that mattered was the heat between them, the sweat, the voices of their pleasure and the way they moved together.

Tsuzuki stared down at Hisoka, as the blond below him gasped and moaned with each thrust on top of the scattered sheets. His hands were tight on the smaller male's hips, but the blond only cried out in pleasure each time he was pulled back and then pushed forward.

And when they both came, Hisoka clenched all around him and Tsuzuki buried his face in the other's shoulder, kissing along the length of it as they both waited for their breathing to even out.

Tsuzuki was just so happy and he reveled in it. There was just something about being so happy and satisfied and being together with the person you loved most in the world, and never ever wanting to let that person go…

And to show Hisoka just how happy he was, the brunet leaned his face down and kissed his younger partner sweetly on the mouth. When he pulled back, it was to look down into those green eyes and that sex-flushed red face.

"We were just in here not too long ago."

"Your…" the blond's voice cracked, dying from the strain of their earlier activities, but that didn't prevent him from giving a small smile and continuing in a whisper, "Your lazy habits seem to be rubbing off on me."

A flash of teeth was aimed at him from beneath impossibly tussled, messy, hair. "Hey, I'll have you know that I can be a very hard worker when I want to be," Tsuzuki said suggestively.

Hisoka snorted and futilely attempted to push the hair out of his partner's face before giving up and hugging him. "I am NOT giving you sex as an incentive to work."

"Why not? Think of the increase in productivity! Tatsumi would be so impressed that he might give us a raise." Tsuzuki's lips brushed against his ears as he talked, making the blond squirm.

"Exactly," Hisoka confirmed when Tsuzuki rolled partly off of him and settled with his face pressed into the juncture of the blond's neck and shoulder. "He would be so impressed that he'd become suspicious. I'd rather not have anyone at work know what we do when we're alone together. I especially don't want Tatsumi-san knowing about this either." He waved the arm that wasn't being weighed down by Tsuzuki at their naked bodies.

"Aww, but if I work harder than that means more time for snacks…naps…" he trailed off.

Hisoka cleared his throat and was pleased when his voice came out half-way audible. "Those priorities are exactly why I'm always on your back at work. "

Tsuzuki's eyes filled with wicked amusement as he rubbed the side of his face that wasn't pressed against Hisoka's neck. "I wouldn't mind having you on my back right now…"

Hisoka poked him in the chest. Hard. "You just don't know when to quit do you?"

Undaunted, Tsuzuki replied, "Nope" and hoisting himself up so that he was over the blond again.

"We still have things to do before we go to work tomorrow," Hisoka reminded, but didn't make a move to stop his older partner as Tsuzuki leaned in and kissed him.

Tsuzuki's eyes remained open as he drew the blond's bottom lip into his mouth, and used his tongue, his teeth, to tease and entice. "I know."

Hisoka gave himself to that long, soft kiss, the gentleness of that mouth, the firmness of his partner's hands. His stomach muscles quivered as he lifted his hands to Tsuzuki's shoulders, then slid them around to encircle the brunet's neck.

Slowly, Tsuzuki drew back to look at him. Taking in the way that Hisoka's eyes were clouded now and that his lips were swollen red. "Can we at least stay like this for a while?" he asked, hopefully.

The minute Tsuzuki had made the request, Hisoka already knew what his answer was. Faced with that slight smile on the brunet's lips and that calm, confident look in those warm, purple eyes…The blond couldn't find it in himself to say no, nor did he really want to.

"Yes."

Tsuzuki grinned, rolling to the side and drawing Hisoka to him under the comforter. Hisoka allowed himself to be curled against his older partner, and when they had settled down together, he rested his head on Tsuzuki's chest. His partner's heavy arm at his waist felt nice, secure. And every time he shifted slightly, he experienced the arousing sensation of having his sex-warmed skin rub cozily against Tsuzuki's.

It was an odd and wonderful feeling to be like this. And so dizzyingly warm that he felt his eyelids starting to droop. But he didn't dare to close his eyes, at the fear of missing the chance to savor it.

He lifted his head and watched as Tsuzuki started to succumb to the snuggly atmosphere, himself. And within minutes, the brunet was dozing, head cocked to the side and mouth slightly open as his breathing fully evened out.

A quick glance at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table told Hisoka that they still had at least an hour before noon. Long enough to relax a bit more and it still left them with enough time to finish other things before the weekend ended.

And besides, Hisoka thought as he absentmindedly traced little circles with his finger up and down Tsuzuki's arm. It was rare for him to catch so many glimpses of his partner while unaware. And he could only imagine half of the things Tsuzuki did to him while he was asleep.

It was the perfect opportunity and one he wasn't giving up. So for the remainder of that hour, Hisoka touched Tsuzuki's hair, his face, his chest, and his hands. Did all the embarrassing things he always wanted to do when they were alone, but couldn't- wouldn't- because he didn't want Tsuzuki to tease him for being so sentimental.

And it was nice. It was relaxing. And he was pleased when he settled down again and waited for the last few minutes to pass by before waking Tsuzuki up.

And Hisoka thought to himself that if this was the end result, maybe –just maybe- he may cook breakfast for Tsuzuki more often.

End.

AN: They are such bad boys! XD I was telling SereneIceDragon that I was torn between letting them continue and taking a squirt bottle and spraying them for being so bad. She promptly said, "Sure, Nicole. Blame the characters." Hahahaha. Hope y'all enjoyed it. :) Have a good day! 3


End file.
